Samurai Girls
Samurai Girls '''consists of Mia Watanabe and Emily with the addition of Lauren Shiba later in the series. Girl Moments ''Power Rangers Samurai'' 'Origins '(2) * Mia tells Emily that she shouldn't sell herself short. * Mia yells, "Emily!" when the Nighlok attacks Emily and Jayden. *Mia crawls over to Emily and asks if she's okay. *Mia covers Emily while Jayden fights the Nighlok. *Mia helps Emily stand up. *Mia tells Emily that her big sister would be proud and wraps an arm around her. '''The Team Unites * Mia and Emily are training together. * Emily and Mia laugh at Kevin when his pants fall down. Deal with a Nighlok * Emily and Mia go help the child. * Mia and Emily fight the Nighlok together. * Emily runs up to Mia and says that she did a great job. Day Off * Mia and Emily are training together. * Emily and Mia lock arms before running to the rollercoasters. * Emily and Mia go help the people up from the ground. * Mia and Emily go to help Mike up after he's been hit. * Emily wraps her arm around Mia and leads her to the rollercoasters. * Emily and Mia sit next to each other on the ride. Sticks & Stones * Mia rushes over to help Emily after she trips on the peas. * Emily says to Mike that she wants to be more like Mia. A Fish Out of Water * Mia and Emily tend to Mike after he's de-morphed. * Emily and Mia tend to Jayden after he's de-morphed. * Emily catches Mia as she's thrown by the Nighlok. * Mia and Emily double-team the Nighlok. * Emily whispers something in Mia's ear at the beach. * Emily and Mia pull Mike into the water and start splashing him. There Go the Brides * Emily says that Mia looks so beautiful. * Emily defends Mia to Mike. * Emily asks Mia if she's okay. I've Got a Spell on Blue * Emily and Mia both turn to look at Mike. * Mia and Emily get Mike to go to the battle. Forest for the Trees * Emily and Mia are left in the Samurai Megazord. Test for the Leader * Emily and Mia fight the Moogers on the ground. * Mia yells for Emily after she de-morphs. * Mia picks Emily off the ground. Jayden's Challenge * Mia and Emily defend against the shockwave. Unexpected Arrival * Mia and Emily run in together. * Emily calls for Mia's attention. * Emily and Mia go up to interrogate Antonio together. Room for One More * Mia and Emily attack the Nighlok. * Emily and Mia help each other up from the ground. The Blue and the Gold * Emily and Mia go with the whole giving back toys as Santa thing. Team Spirit * Mia rushes over to Emily and kneels next to her. * Mia is wiping Emily's forehead when she wakes up. * Mia (and Mike) are the only ones there at Emily's bedside. * Mia volunteers to trade her human spirit with Mike to get to Emily. * Mia practically drags Emily to her surprise. The Tengen Gate * Emily and Mia fight the Nighlok. * Emily yells for Mia (and Mike). * Emily runs over to Mia (and Mike). Broken Dreams * Emily yells to Mia if she's okay. * Emily goes searching for Mia. * Emily saves Mia from Dayu. * Mia runs to Emily after she de-morphs. The Ultimate Duel * Mia gets ready to bring tea to Emily. Category:Samurai Pairings